


“Tooru, do you still like aliens?”

by oikawasfavoritebitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, mentions of an eating disorder, sakusa and Iwaizumi supremacy because they both have to deal with idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasfavoritebitch/pseuds/oikawasfavoritebitch
Summary: Oikawa works himself too hard, Iwaizumi decides tying him to the bed is the best way to deal with him and they continue to live out their lives together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	“Tooru, do you still like aliens?”

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of an eating disorder.  
> This also posted on my tumblr: oikawasnumberonebitch  
> And on my twitter and if you wouldn’t mind please leave a follow to one or even both. Please leave comment I want to hear your thoughts.  
> Twitter: cara12912689 or Cara Stein

Oikawa Tooru, the great king, the best setter in the prefecture. Lies, they were all lies to him, he wasn’t the best his little kouhai had taken away from him so he trained and he trained and he collapsed from exhaustion over and over and over again.  
Iwaizumi tried for weeks to get him to lighten up on himself, but gave up after Oikawa yelled at him and dug his grave. When Oikawa was like this no one could really stop the self destruction, not even Iwaizumi.  
So on repeat for weeks upon weeks Oikawa would go to the Seijoh gym and practice all of his serves and sets and later practiced his spikes and receives because he needed to be the best. It didn’t matter if he had a team if he couldn’t win on his own, how could he win with a team who was relying on him. He needed to prove to Ushijima that his pride was not worthless and that he would get better, even better than him.  
Meanwhile Iwaizumi was worrying, he tried calling Oikawa for awhile but when he wouldn’t pick up he would spam him with reminders to sleep and eat, not matter that he knew Oikawa never checked his phone and even if he did he wouldn’t care. He knew Oikawa was eating the bare minimum to stay alive and was drinking coffee everyday all day to stay awake so he didn’t have to face his fears in the night time because he couldn’t control his dreams and an Oikawa without control was one that Iwaizumi was scared of.  
So when he found Oikawa collapsed in the gym clutching his knee with his shirt lifted up so Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s stomach, or what was left of it, his ribs were visible and he could count them clear as day. He decided that he didn’t care how much Oikawa hated him and he wouldn’t let him destroy himself any longer.  
“Please stop, I can't see you hurt yourself anymore.” Iwaizumi whispered and although he knew Oikawa couldn’t hear him he needed to say it.  
He carried Oikawa’s sleeping body to his house, his parents weren’t home as they were on their anniversary vacation and he wanted them to have a fun time so he didn’t go.  
He knew Oikawa would wake up soon and he decided to sign his death certificate because he knows in order for Oikawa to listen he would have to be tied to the bed. So while he was tying Oikawa’s arms to the bed he was wondering how he was going to approach this. He could go for the gentler way, but he knew deep down Oikawa wouldn’t listen. However going for the aggressive approach wouldn’t work with the fragility of Oikawa’s mind currently and it could break him. He didn’t have enough time to figure it out because Oikawa was waking up, Iwaizumi quickly grabbed a chair and sat down about six feet from the bed, he didn’t want to get kicked.  
“So Iwa-Chan do you want to tell me why I’m tied to the bed?” Oikawa asks, his tone was sarcastic, but expected.  
“You won’t listen otherwise and would try to leave while giving me the bull shit that you’re fine you’re not.” Iwaizumi states with the same bland attitude that he usually had.  
“I am fine. I’m just practicing.” Oikawa’s voice shaking, as always, excuses sound best to the person that’s making them. Iwaizumi was furious, actually no, he was outraged.  
“You’re not fine Oikawa! You are working your body to the brink of death that you can’t even see the final outcome! You will never be able to play volleyball if your knee gets jacked up enough from all the practices you are putting yourself through and to make matters worse you aren't eating, you aren’t sleeping and you won’t even answer me anymore, at what point does this end! Is it when you have to crawl to get your phone so you call me to come pick you up because your knee is screaming at you for working it too hard or is it when you pass out from exhaustion and malnutrition and you hit something to hard or you get a concussion, when does it fucking end!” Oikawa is quiet and Iwaizumi is breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.  
“I care about you everyone on the team is worried, I am worried, you can’t keep doing this, because the day I get a phone call that you are in the hospital is the day we are done, you won’t have me anymore if you keep this up, because I won’t enable your selfish habits. I will leave you, I will not watch you become a shell of who you used to be.” Iwaizumi finishes with a shaky exhale. When he looks up the first thing he notices are the tears streaming down Oikawa’s face and he keeps muttering that he’s sorry . That’s when Iwaizumi hears the haunting sentence in such a begging voice he never wants to hear it again.  
“Please don't leave me, I’m sorry I’ll be good, I won’t practice so hard anymore just please don’t leave me all alone!” Oikawa pleads. Iwaizumi quickly unties Oikawa’s hands, and hugs him so hard he's afraid he’ll break the poor boy.  
“It’s okay, we’re okay, I’m never going to leave you, just please stop.” Now they’re both crying into each other Oikawa is sitting on Iwa’s lap and looks up at him, there lips are inches apart and Oikawa hesitantly leans in, while Iwaizumi places both his hands on the sides of Tooru’s face and softly presses his lips against the taller boy’s.  
“I love you, I’m sorry.” Oikawa says it first.  
“I know, I love you too.” Iwaizumi concedes.  
The rest of the summer they spent together going on corner store dates and cuddling together. When their third year of high school came, they were an official couple, Oikawa would only indulge his fangirls when he knew Iwaizumi was okay with it and Iwaizumi hadn’t hit him hard since second year and oiled only lightly slap him now, they still bickered and fought, but Iwaizumi would never degrade Oikawa or make him feel worthless and in return Oikawa was patient with Iwaizumi knowing the boy wasn’t the best with dealing with his emotions. Third year passed quickly and Oikawa did take his team to nationals and he did get to win. He later went to the same college Iwaizumi went to because in his words “Why would I go to a school without my Iwa-Chan you are my only self control.” However true that was, Iwaizumi knew it was because Oikawa was scared.  
When Oikawa moved to Argentina they didn’t break up, on the contrary they became even stronger partners. There was something about being thousand of miles away from your other half that makes your heart grow fonder. Their connection never broke and Oikawa spent the next year only homesick once in a while. When Iwaizumi moved there too as a job offer to be their trainer, Oikawa was ecstatic because ‘his Iwa-Cham was going to be here and he got to hug and kiss him all he wanted’ and no matter how much Iwaizumi denied it he was bouncing his foot when he was getting off his flight.  
All of sudden something hard and heavy slammed into his front, taking him down along with the other person and even without looking at who it was Iwaizumi knew, he knew.  
“Iwa-Chan, I missed you!” Oikawa was crying, how did Iwaizumi know? Because Oikawa was running snot into his shirt.  
“Ugh, Shittykawa stop rubbing your face into my shirt.” Iwaizumi said it half heartedly, he missed the tall man too. Oikawa led Iwaizumi to his car so they could drive to Oikawa’s condo. Twenty minutes into the drive Iwaizumi fell asleep, he woke up in Oikawa’s arms as they were walking up the stairs.  
“You know it’s usually me carrying you, not the other way around,” Iwaizumi smirked. He wondered when Oikawa got so strong, but then again he was training non stop here, but healthily this time.  
“Yeah well Iwa-Chan you are my princess.” Oikawa teased and Iwaizumi hit him over the head, bickering could be heard from everywhere, due to Oikawa’s dramatic wails.  
When they finally got to the condo Iwaizumi was impressed it was clean and in all the years of knowing Oikawa his room had only been clean a few times and not by choice.  
“What’s with the clean room, you don’t do this unless something important is goin-“ Iwaizumi froze, Oikawa was on one knee with a ring in his hand and he looked absolutely terrified.  
“Before you say anything I know that we’re on the younger side and have our whole lives ahead of us, but I love you and I want to take your last name and be married so everyone knows you’re mine and I’m yours, so will you please marry me, I know I’m not the best boyfriend but-“ He gets cut off by Iwaizumi’s lips.  
“Of course I will marry you, you are so stupid I love you.” Oikawa is shocked. Iwaizumi goes back to kissing him and they head into the bedroom, forgive them father, for they have sinned.  
Their wedding was extravagant and all their friends from Miyaginand Tokyo were invited, reluctantly so was Ushijima, Oikawa whined about it for days, but Iwaizumi wouldn’t let up. So when the time came, Hinata was the best man for Oikawa and Sakusa was best man for Iwaizumi. Hanamaki and Matssun were the flower girls. Atsumu was the ring bearer and typically he lost the rings only to realize, Osamu just stole them for fun, that caused a racket. Osamu was also the minister/officiater.  
Five years later and Oikawa retired and so did Iwaizumi they bought a small house in Tokyo and stayed there for a majority of the rest of their lives occasionally traveling.  
When they died they were both 85 and still, as deeply in love as they were when they were teenagers. Oikawa has Alzheimer’s but still always remembers his Iwa-chan and they both passed while cuddled in Oikawa’s hospital bed, happily and at peace. Their last words being,  
“Tooru, do you still like aliens?”  
“Course I do, but not as much as I love you, Iwa-Chan .”  
“I love you too, Tooru Iwaizumi always and forever.”


End file.
